


Miss Americana

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, Passion, Romance, heat - Freeform, mature themes, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: Miss Americana is the world famous pop superstar Taylor Swift who has a larger than life story outside of her success and fame. She fell in love with a London boy that has a normal life.
Relationships: Joe Alwyn & Taylor Swift
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: fanfic's I Specifically Like Regardless Of Fandom





	1. The heartbreak prince

Taylor was still coming to terms with the love she found this summer with Joe. He's not like the other American men she's been with. He could care less about the money and fame. He treats her as if she's a regular person. That's a new thing for her. To most men she is a handful. She tried her best to keep them happy by being exactly what they wanted. She needed to stop doing that. She likes wearing classic red lipstick, pink and lots of glitter. She was waiting for him to call her but the seven hour time difference is tricky to work around. When it's 6pm her time it's in the middle of the night for him. Staying up late just to hear his voice was worth it. She checked her phone every time a notification popped up. 

Most of her notifications we're from Twitter ; Tumblr and Instagram. She loved seeing posts from her fans. She didn't need her battery to run out just before he could call. She counted down the number of hours to minutes, as the hands on the wall clock ticked ever so slowly. She cleans up the mess in the kitchen from dinner, washes the dirty dishes that are piling up the sink. Two hours later her phone finally rang as Joe's video chat appears on her screen ; she accepts his call. 

"Hey Tay" Joe's british accent filled the kitchen which made her blush like a little child. 

"Hey Joe. How's you're night going?." talking to him was easy. It wasn't something that she can force. Everything came naturally. His cute boyish charm caused her to forget about what she was going to say. She never forgets her words. 

"I'm just busy on set right now. I can't wait to see you this weekend."

"Me neither. It feels like a year since I last saw you." 

"It's only been about 9 months. Don't worry time will fly by and I'll be there before you know it."

"We should talk about being more careful if we're seen out in public. I know just how brutal the paps can be. Once they find us, we'll never be alone." 

Joe knew that the paps were close by whenever they risked going out in public. They shouldn't have to hide. He didn't want to put her safety at risk because they were being stupid, not thinking twice about what there doing. No one should ever have to plan that far ahead to enjoy a normal day. It is a price he's going to pay to be with her. He wouldn't change a thing. She's worth every penny. 

"We can always spend our weekend at the house and snuggle with the cats. They can be our surprise guest." 

She laughed at his cheesy one liner. He smiles whenever he can make her laugh. Her laughter is music to his ears. It's the best medicine for when your having a stressful day. She's never off key. She's always on pitch. He can almost touch her cheeks, run his fingers in her blonde locks of hair. Kiss her soft pink lips, hold her hand, sleep next to her, and wake up to her every morning. 

"Meredith and Olivia miss you as well."

"there going to be getting lots of belly rubs soon." 

Joe's co-star Emma stone walked into there dressing room ; unaware of who was on the phone. She froze by the door once she saw who it was. "Taylor swift." how in the world did she know him?. She left the room to give him some privacy. He saw his red headed friend by the entrance way, smiled at her. 

"Hey Tay, we have a guest in this room."

Taylor blushed when she saw Emma stone. She didn't want her to know that they were together. The two of them were on good terms with one another. Her favorite movie is "LA la land." she waved across the tiny black screen. 

"Hey Taylor sorry to interrupt you're call."

"Its okay Emma."

"I just need to grab my script and I'll be out of you're way."

"No problem."

Joe hated having to keep this relationship private from everyone he knows including his movie cast, friends, and family. It was there decision to make at the time. He honored her wishes. He wanted her to fall in love with him in the most beautiful way. Emma grabbed her script and left the room without questioning anything. It was the right thing to do. 

"Now we're alone again." 

Taylor began to relax much more once Emma had left. She found peace in his ocean blue eyes. Soon he will have to get off the phone, go back to work. She didn't want him to leave. She hated saying "Goodbye." even though it was temporary. They have six more days until they see each other. She can get through the long week. 

"Does she know about us?." 

"Nope. Not a clue. She just thinks that we're really good friends."

"I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up." 

"You and I?. As long as we can. So far we're doing a pretty good job of it."

She worried about how long this love will last given her previous history. Past loves have crashed and burned when the seasons change. Somehow they've made it work. She doesn't want to lose it. She wants to hold onto the memories forever and ever. Eventually she'll come clean to her childhood friend Abigail, her parents. That should go over well, she hopes. A soft yawn slips from her lips. 

"I should get going before I fall asleep on the phone again. Good night Joe. I'll talk to you later."

"Sweet dreams my American queen. I'll call you first thing in the morning."

Taylor hung up the phone, went upstairs, changed into her favorite blue nightgown and went to bed. She leaned on his pillow to breathe in his smell. It felt like he was her with her. She fights her sleep for two minutes until her lashes closed, and she dozed off.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 9 months of distance and separation Taylor is finally reunited with Joe for one whole weekend.

The whole week dragged on painfully slow for Taylor. She marked down the days on the calendar until Joe was coming back to America for a whole weekend this time around. She planned to pick him up from the airport if she can work by the paps. She remained hidden from the rest of the world for so long now, it's time to step back into the daylight again. She woke up early in the morning, showered, changed into something that no one would ever think that she would wear. Casual pair of summer jeans, and a flannel red shirt, and a baseball cap to hide her blonde hair. 

She checked to see if Joe's flight landed. It was 15 minutes from touching the ground. She will be that much closer to running in his arms, and hugging him, kissing him. Hopefully they won't get spotted by a fan at the airport. She was tempted to bring one of her security guards along for the ride, but that would give everything away. She was smarter than that by now. She grabbed her car keys, drove to the airport where he was at, went inside, waited by the terminal for him. 

Joe was excited about getting off the plane. A seven hour flight is enough to drain any living thing. He often wondered how his girlfriend could travel so much on top of doing a concert. He came out, searched over the crowd for his lady. She wasn't a person you could miss. He knew exactly what she was wearing, to avoid utter madness if he shouts her name. 

He found her in less than five minutes. He ran over to her, swung her off the ground, and kissed her lips. She was real. This was not a dream. Someone should pinch him to make sure that she is real. She held onto him rather tightly, letting him know that this is real. When he wakes up, she'll still be here with him. 

"I can't believe that your here." tears fell down his face. She whips them away. She touched his hand, and held it. 

"Shhhs, no one else knows that I'm here. Let's get going before someone finds us."

He nods his head, forgetting how crazy a flood of fans can be. He loves her fans just as much. He will feel more relaxed once there in her car, driving back to her home. He picked up the rest of his luggage, walked to her car. He was tired from the long flight. All he wanted to do was shower, freshen up. She kissed his hand once more when they were on the road, and going home. 

"How was the flight?." 

"Not too bad. I don't know how you travel so much."

"It's faster than being on a bus for twelve hours on the road each and every night."

"You're a trooper. I'm just glad we're finally together. My mornings are way too quiet without you with me. I miss the cats!." 

Taylor laughed because he was not a cat person until he met Olivia and Meredith. They were putty in his hand. He spoiled them rotten. She drove into the driveway, unlocked the gate for him. He took her hand in his, opened the door. 

" Welcome home!. "

He wraps his hands around her hips, not low enough to touch her butt. She nuzzles in his chest, just soaking up the tender moment there having. Maybe this weekend he can meet up with her parents, explain everything that's been going on. Only if he's up for it. 

"It's good to be home."

"I thought maybe while your here we could have lunch with my parents and tell them about us. I'd hate for them to find out from the press."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I'd hate for them to find out from some unknown source." 

"I'm glad your on the same page as me."

Joe could tell that Taylor was anxious about spilling the news to her parents. She wouldn't be doing this big milestone alone. He'll be by her side the entire time no matter what the outcome is. 

"I don't like keeping secrets from my parents and I don't want to keep you a secret either."

"We made the decision to keep everything private. I'm sure that you're parent's will understand why it had to be like that. They love like I do, I'm sure that they will forgive you." 

She fell into his arms, as he wrapped her in a comforting hug. He was scared to meet her parents but he's excited at the same time. He's heard nothing but good things. She would always share stories about her childhood. 

" On a lighter note, are you hungry?. I can pop in a pizza."

"I'm exhausted but my body is not tired. Yeah pizza sounds good. We could have red wine for refreshment."

"Don't worry, jet lag won't last forever. The next morning might be rough the day after that will be better." 

He ran his thumbs through her hair, kissed the top of her forehead. He helped her out in the kitchen, popped the bottle of red wine, poured two glasses. She heats up the oven to 425 degrees, and heads into the living room. She found Olivia and Meredith, picked them up. He smiled at his three favorite girls. He gave Meredith and Olivia there long awaited kisses, treats, belly rubs.


	3. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor takes a big leap off the diving board by coming clean to her parents about her relationship with Joe.

Taylor didn't want to wake up when the alarm went off this morning.   
She was taking a big leap off of the diving board by telling the truth about her relationship with Joe. She rubs her tired eyes, climbs out of her warm cozy bed, tip toes into the bathroom, and starts getting ready for the day. She knew that her mom might like her boyfriend. Her dad might be a little more protective of his little girl. He's apart of her life now. 

The rest of the morning was dull but steady enough to keep the obvious tension at bay. Joe woke up later than she did. He showered, changed into a suitable outfit for the occasion. He offered to help cook lunch but that only ended up in a fight. He left the kitchen, sat in the living room we're it was safe. He knew that she was stressing out the closer the time got for her parents to arrive. What if they didn't like him?. Where would they go from here?. 

So many rattling nerves hit his system at once. He needs to be strong, and be a good man for her today. He never thought that they were going to make it this far. He was also excited to meet her folks. It was just a simple lunch / get together out on the deck. As usual she went all out with the food. 

Andrea and Scott arrived at the house by twelve. Both parents were unsure of what's really going on with there daughter. She didn't give much detail. They never questioned her motive or intentions. Taylor opened up the door for her mom and dad. Joe sat in the living room, listening closely for his cue. 

Andrea stopped by the entrance way. She wasn't sure what was going on inside her mind. She finally spoke up "Sweetie, why are we here?." 

Crap Taylor thought. My mom already knows that something is up. She walked over to the living room, motions for Joe to come into the kitchen. He followed his girlfriend moments, headed into the area where her parents are. 

"mom, dad there is someone I want you to meet. He's more than just my friend. We've been dating for over a year. We both agreed to keep our relationship private and out of the media. I didn't want you guy's to hear rumors about us from the press."

Joe stepped in front of his girlfriend, squeezing her hand as her mother smiled at the two young couples who have an intense kind of love surrounding them. She understands why her own daughter would choose to keep something this precious out of the media. She walked over to her little girl, gave her a tight hug. 

"I love you so much Taylor. I'm happy for you both. You deserve to have real love with this dashing young man. I've never seen you smile this much since you open you're first guitar on Christmas morning."

Joes heart melted as he soaked up all of his emotions. Andrea is a tender and loving mother who understood there choices to keep it private. He is close with both of his parents as well. He was new to her family. 

Andrea looked at the young boy, gave him a hug. She didn't even know his name. That doesn't matter. What matters most is that her daughter is happy. 

"So young man, what's your name?." Andrea finally asked him. She dabs the wetness off her cheeks. 

"Joe." he replied. 

"You're British to. One of my daughters favorite things." she laughed 

"I gathered that from the moment she first heard me talk." 

"Joe, this is Taylor's dad Scott. He's more protective than I am." 

Scott put his own inputs aside and shook Joe's hand. He saw that his child is being looked after when there not around. He has the same stunning blue silver eyes that she has. He's far more charming than the last boy he met. He is not here for some alternative motive like free publicity, instant fame or money. He's here because he loves her, for who she is. He's not blinded by the money, fame or jealous of her hard earned success. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Swift." 

Scott relaxed a little bit more once the tension left the room. He saw that this love was going to last. It wasn't just a summer fling, or a short term thing. He had his doubts and concerns as a father but this is all new and delicate. He has to give him a chance. 

"the honor is all mine. I'm just shocked that my baby kept this quiet for nine months. You two may as well have had a baby." her dad chuckled to lighten up the mood. 

Taylor blushed like a five year old kid. Joe snickered from her father's joke. He's discussed there future plans when this year ends. He wants her for many more years to come. He can't picture a future where their not together. He can see them celebrating there first anniversary, and proving everyone wrong. He can imagine buying a house, and making it there own. He can vision a marriage proposal, a backyard wedding, having a few babies, raising them together, one family under the sun. 

"Dad!. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm innocent like a red rose." 

Taylor smirks at her parents. She eased once things settled down from the shock. Joe fit perfectly into her family. The next step from here would be to have him meet her childhood friend Abigail. Step two is going to London and meeting his family. Then let mother nature take its course. Andrea can't get over how well this meeting is going. She forgot that they were supposed to be having lunch out back. She didn't want to be rude, because her stomach is starting to make loud noises. 

Joe helped Andrea set up the food outside on the deck table. Taylor was still inside chatting with her dad. 

"Are you two using precaution if you're going to be intimate?." 

She blushed "Don't worry about this dad, um mom already beat you to this like five years ago."

Scott huffs in protest "Five years ago you didn't have a boyfriend."

She snaps back at him "I'm pretty sure that things work the same way with Joe. Dad hes old school."

"what's that code for…."

Hopefully Joe and her mom we're not listening too this chit chat well if one of them was maybe her mom could chim in. 

"Dad, I'm still a virgin!." 

Scott cringed from his own daughter's response to his question. At least he's starting to like Joe a bit more. 

"Glad we covered that!." he yelled at her as she sneaked outside through the sliding porch door. 

"Me too !." she shouts back 

"Old school, well I'm starting to like Joe a whole lot more." he mumbled underneath his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some really funny, laugh out loud dialog from my favorite movie Eclipse were Bella and her dad have "the talk." to lighten up some of the intense topics that are going to be included in this upcoming chapter. I hope that you guys like it.


End file.
